


#TeamMickey'sBeard

by WheresMyWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, TeamMickeysBeard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian missed Mickey’s beard. #TeamMickeysBeard. Also Mickey wearing glasses! Gallavich foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#TeamMickey'sBeard

**Author's Note:**

> The title has pretty much fuck all to do with this fic, but it just randomly came to me and I didn't want it to be untitled. So "#TeamMickeysBeard" it is. Unpopular opinion here: Mickey’s S2 beard was fuckin hot!  
> Also Mickey wearing glasses!  
> Sorry if the syntax is so weird. English is my one and only language, but I'm TERRIBLE at grammar and syntax (and writing in general). :( Hope you enjoyed it. If so, please leave a comment, Kudos or better yet: BOTH. :))

Ian’s leaning against the headboard looking completely relaxed. He turns, eyes roaming from Mickey’s glasses to his chin and he stares at the brunet's mouth before saying practically out of breath, “God, I miss your beard.” 

Mickey’s face scrunches up at the random declaration. “Dude, what the fuck? I just gave you a world-class blow job and you randomly bring up my fuckin beard.” Mickey retrieves his pack of smokes and lights one up. 

Ian chuckles when Mickey blows the smoke in his face and waves it away with his hand. “What? It was a great beard.” Mickey stars at him and Ian just shrugs. “I don’t know… Sometimes I just …I don't know. I just really miss it, is all.” Ian lets out a super, exaggerated sigh while Mickey hands over the cancer stick and rolls his eyes at his adorable boyfriend.

“You're really fuckin serious right now?” The smoke rushes out of Ian’s nose as he scoffs and climbs over straddling Mickey. A slight moan falls from the raven-haired boy’s lips when Ian takes a bit too much time wiggling around and finally settles into Mickey’s denim covered lap. 

“Uh, yeah! I don't lie about features I find attractive, Mick.” Ian’s post-coital serious face causes Mickey to snort and he snatches the cigarette back and takes a puff.

“You should know that by now.”

“Great, the one boyfriend I get, and he’s gotta fuckin beard fetish.” Mickey says with a roll of his eyes. He takes the hand without the cigarette start rubbing small circles on Ian’s hips.

Ian gets the cigarette back and takes a puff. “We met when I was fake dating your sister, babe. Are you really surprised at me and my relationship with beards?”

Mickey throws his head back and lets out a short cackle. “Wow. WOW. We really gotta work on your sense of humor, man. That pun was straight up TERRIBLE!”

“Whatever. And speaking of attractive features, the beard warms me up but the glasses--” Ian plays with the sides of Mickey’s glasses. “Oh the glasses get me so fucking hot.”

Mickey rolls his eyes and takes the cigarette back. “You would have some weird fetishes, Gallagher. First old men, now beards and glasses. Lemme guess, you probably have a lumberjack thing, too?” 

“Excuse me, I really don't think Mr. Ben Wa here has room to kinkshame anyone at the moment.” And with that Ian starts poking Mickey’s lower stomach while grinding down on his lap with a fierce determination.

Mickey lets out a glorious moan and clutches his stomach because he can’t seem to get a grasp on his emotions at the moment. The combination of kinkshaming, Ian’s torturous squirming on his lap, his hands all over Mickey's abdomen and the beads moving inside him take immediate effect on his dick. 

“You had enough foreplay, yet?” Ian asks with one last puff before stubbing out the cigarette. 

“Yes sir. Foreplay mission has been accomplished.” Mickey salutes Ian and starts to remove his clothes.

“Shut the fuck up and assume the position.” Ian gets off Mickey’s lap to give him room to take off his clothes while Ian admires the show. 

“Alright, alright.” Mickey mumbles something under his breath earning him a smack on his ass from Ian. 

“Watch it, smart ass.” 

Mickey chuckles. “Aye aye captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was horrible.


End file.
